


Party Games in Shingeki University

by JumpingTheMoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Party Games, Reader-Insert, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingTheMoon/pseuds/JumpingTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-inserts interacting with sexy SnKs, genderswapped or not, in a modern college AU setting. The theme is sexy party games. Chapter 1: Jean's bravado during Seven Minutes of Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Games in Shingeki University

Laughter filled the room as Ymir was handed the King's stick. A devilish grin spread against his lips as the group watched with anticipation, almost fearing of what he had planned under his sleeves. You sat there, hoping it wasn't anything outrageous or something humiliating... or at least that you weren't going to be the person who had to do it.

As if reading that fear, or just seeing a cute blonde boy to his side giving him a stern glare, Ymir sighed. He decided to be merciful for the first round of his command. Holding the stick to his lips, he searched the room seeking for an idea when it struck him.

"I think it's obvious why they gave us a little closet for this room, guys." 

Quickly everyone gathered around him, each grabbing a stick from his hands, reading the tiny numbers printed on the bottom. The numbers four and six were called... 

"Huuh? That's it?" Jean's arrogant voice was a regular sound around these games, as he made sure to let everyone know he wasn't afraid of some childish dares. 

A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you were happy that Ymir was feeling merciful. The two of you headed towards the closet as Jean casting off such a arrogant aura, a cheeky grin was thrown your way as he opened the door. "Ladies first." He smirked, with a roll of your eyes you entered.

The room was now pitch black, as your eye adjusted in the dark, Jean was standing on the opposite end of the tiny area. You couldn't make out his expression but you only guessed that he had a grin of some sort. You patiently waited for him to make the first move, though you didn't know the mental freak out he was having.

The seconds ticking by felt like minutes, as you were growing impatient. The moment your fingertips lightly grazed his hand, with the intent to grab it. you noticed that he was trembling. The poor guy was all talk, and now he was nervous... 

"Hey. Bite me."

Recoiling in surprise was tough given the cramped quarters, but Jean found a way to do it. "... Huh? What did I do?!"

In reaction, you pressed forward, narrowing the space between your bodies. "No, I don't mean- Look. Put your mouth on my neck, and bite down. Gently."

Jean was a bit hesitant; you needed to give him very precise directions to the right address. His nervous breathing reached your skin causing a wave of goose bumps to cover your body. You guided his hands towards your waist, showing him what to do. His teeth grazed your neck, making you to inhale sharply. A wave of electricity tingled through your body, perking in response, as your chest grazed against his body. Soon, bringing yourself closer to him as his lips and teeth gently touched your skin. 

With only clothing to separate your bodies anymore, you clearly felt the ways he reacted to you. It wasn't just the obvious way, which was already becoming a problem very clear, firm, and hard against your thighs. You also felt his chest rise and fall even as you hear quiet, husky breathing against your neck and feel the warm air. He was incredibly tense all over, and if you just had more time, he'd be in for one heck of a massage. 

The contact between you feels like a deeply intimate hug. and now you can murmur into his ear like a lover. "... A little harder please. I'm not made of tissue paper."

"H-Harder?" Grinding against Jean definitely brought that word to the front of both your minds. However, he still didn't quite understand. As sharp as he was about everything else, he needed you to be very direct now.

"Bite down."

Your lips parted as he did what you had asked him. His teeth sank harder onto your skin, your body temperature began to rise and a tingling sensation, stronger than the one before, rolled down your body. Soft moans left your lips as Jean continued, clearly excited by the sounds he managed to cause. Soon, his worshipful fingertips explored your skin. You were surprised at how soft they were, as if they hadn't seen any labor. The sensation, though, was enough to make your abdomen tighten while your chest heaved, loving the contact. His lips left your neck as they were now against yours, muffling those sinful moans. 

Those lips were warmth and soft as they curved against yours. Your hands got underneath his shirt, feeling his lean, if quite firm, body. His stomach was smooth, yet you could feel a bit of abs forming. He wasn't bulky but there was no denying, even before you got where you really wanted, that Jean was a man. His scent, up close and personal, was so masculine yoo reacted instinctively.

Rather than a wall of muscle, he was built more like a work of art, carefully sculpted just enough without any extra bulk. Aside from all that height that he kept lording over you... in this tiny space, it just meant he was at a disadvantage against your hungry attentions. You compared him with your other experiences, and quickly decided he had more of a swimmer's body.. or so you guessed. Your hands reached the cool metal of his belt buckle, as you gripped it, pulling him closer to your body.

Your own back hit the wall, now supporting you as you lifted a leg around his hip. Jean's fingertips dug against your waist, the grip betraying the intensity of his own desire. Greedy hands tugged against the hems of your shirt leaving you exposed. Given the time of year, it should have been chilly, but it was too hot in the closet for you to even mind.

Breaking the kiss, you took your own turn. Your lips went for his neck while your nose caught his strong scent again. Your fingertips traveled up his shirt, feeling his toned muscles as they flexed under your touch. A shaky breath was given as a response to your touch, though that ended quickly.

He wrapped his hand around your hair, forcing you to break contact with his skin. You did leave a little gift he'd notice later, though; a tiny patch of discolored skin. Hopefully he had some shirts with collars available. Once more, his lips crushed onto yours, interrupting the train of your thoughts. His other hand guided yours onto his stomach, stopping at the waist band of his pants. 

Finally, he was out of his shell. The way his breath felt against your skin, his hands gripping, teeth and tongue all over your body, all of it was driving you crazy. Your fingertips explored lower into his pants, wanting to feel just how intensely he wanted you. His breath was becoming even more ragged, growing excited under your touch, as your fingers caressed the lower part of his hips, so close to the bulge underneath the constricting layer of clothes. A groan rumbled in his throat as his grip on your hair tightened and his bites grew ferocious.

All without breaking the skin even once, as you'd later discover. How much experience did he really have?~

Just as things were getting unbearable...

BANG!

The door swung open like a gunshot, and that that made both of you jump out of your skin. Before you can recover, Ymir's voice, full of false cheer, shouted out, "Time's up!"

Displaying much quicker reflexes, Jean pulled your hand out from under his pants even as he blocked everyone's view from seeing your exposed body. You hugged him again, face heating as you bury it against his chest.

Pressed against him, you felt Jean's body tense up as he yells, "Knock next time, asshole!" 

"Oh, sorry." Snickers could be heard as Jean shut the door. You couldn't help a giggle as well, as he handed you your own shirt. Things had gotten out of control fast, but that protective streak was too endearing to handle. While you considered how you felt about the nervous guy, Jean struggled to straight himself out, his mind was in a daze trying to control his very natural, manly, lustful impulses.

If only you'd had a bit more time.

Once leaving the closet, you quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of napkin as you jotted down your digits. Just before Jean could sit down, you ran up behind him, slipping the torn napkin onto his hands while you stood on your toes, whispering into his ears "Call me."

His ears had turned red at the sudden action, and the feeling of your chest against his back. A playful smile lingered on your lips as you sat back down. That was enough excitement for one day, but the game still had so much time left to go. You had to be ready with a good one in case you became the Queen...


End file.
